jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nature23/Przygody bliźniaków i ich pokolenia
Chej to mój pierwszy blog . #Pogrubione słowa to sny i myśli #Słowa w nawiasach to co robi podczas wykonywania czynności. Np. Piękny dziś dzień(ziewa) Pewnego dnia Róża spotkała Oswalda. Żyli razem,póki nie urodzili bliźniaków. Chłopcu nadali imię Mieczyk, a jego siostrze Szpadka. Niestety kiedy bliźniaki miały 12 lat ich matka zmarła. Postanowili więc bronić swojego terytorium póki śmierć ich nie rozłączy. Teraz mają 17 lat, mają smoka Wyma i Jota i uczęszczają na smocze szkolenie. Tego ssłonecznego dnia wszyscy w akademii ćwiczyli strzelanie do ce. Czkawka: 30/45 Śledzik ( do smoka ): Brawo mała. Czkawka: Sączysmark, teraz twoja kolej. Sączysmark: Odsuńcie się panienki, i ty skarbie. Astrid: Fuj. Stoick: Czkawka, Dagur wraz ze swoją armią chcą przejąć Berk Czkawka: Że co! Eh, no dobra. Astrid, ty i,Sonczsmark i Śledzik polecicie od wschodu, ja i bliźniaki od zachodu. Astrid: Dobra lecimy. Na miejscu Dagur: Ooo no proszę kogo my tu mamy. Brać ich. Czkawka: Uważajcie! Szpadka: Choć brat pokażemy mu. Dagur strzelał do nich sieciami aż wkońcu: Dagur: Ha mam was. Czkawka nie daje rady sam uwlonić bliźniaków i sam wpada w sidła Dagura Mieczyk: Puść ją. Dagur: Uważaj, bo skrucę ją o głowę. Szpadka: Mieczyk nie! Dagur: Brać ją Mieczyk prubowałpomóc siostrze, ale dodtał w oko i złamał rękę i niemógł jednak nic zrobić. Czkawka: Mieczyk leć po pomoc. Dagór: Już nic na to nie poradzisz, twój brat ci nie pomoże. Szpadka: On przyleci tu z resztą i skopie ci ten głupi łeb. Mieczyk gdzie jesteś. Mieczyk dotarł na Berg. Astrid: Jeju,co ci się stało i gdzie Czkawka. Mieczyk: A nic ale Czkawkę i siastrę złapał Dagur. Astrid: Trzeba by im pomuc...no to lecimy. Na miejscu Mieczyk: Zajmijcie się strażą, dalej polece sam. Na miejscu Szpadka: Mieczyk! Dagur: No pproszę, kto to wrucił. Mówiłem, że jak wrucisz to jej nigdy nie zobaczysz. Strażnik: Panie inni jjeźdźcy tu przylecieli. Dagur: Że co! ... Dobra zamknąć ich w celi, później się nimi zajmę Gdy Dagur walczył z jeźdźcami Astrid: Czkawka! Astrid pomogła cczkawce, Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka. Czkawka: Niedamy rady. Wycofać się. Śledzik: Czkawka ale bliźniaki. Czkawka: Puźniej po nie wrócimy. Na wyspie Stoick: Czkawka, jak dobrze, że jesteś, a gdzie bliźniaki? Czkawka: No właśnie. Dagur ich porwał i zabrał na swoją wyspę. Na wyspie Dagura Dagur: Ruszaj się''' (bije Szpadkę) ' Mieczyk : Jeśli masz się na kimś wyżywać to na mnie . Szpadka : Mieczyk nie! Następnego dnia Dagur: Ruszać się ruszać! Mieczyk '(szeptem): Pamiętasz nasz plan? Szpadka '''(szeptem): Tak. Mieczyk: 1,2,3, jóż! Mieczyk łapie Szpadkę za ręce, Szpadka robi skok z obrotem, skacze na Dagura, razem z MIeczykiem przecinają więzy, wsiadają na smoka i lecą. Mieczyk: Ty siora wiesz kturędy do domu? Szpadka: Ty wiesz brat, że nie? Mieczyk: To trzeba lecieć. Szpadka: Ale gdzie. Mieczyk: Przed siebie. Mija tydzień od napadu Dagura na Berg. Astrid: Gdzie lecisz? Czkawka: Wiesz, po bliźniaki. Astrid: polece z tobą. Na wyspie Dagur: Wstawić mu żelazne kraty, a temu ... Strażnik: Panie pogromca smoków nadlatuje. Czkawka: Mów! Dagur: Co? Czkawka: Gdzie oni są. Dagur: Ale kto? ...Aaa te głąby? Nie wiem zwiały mi jakiś tydzień temu. Czkawka: O nie same sobie nie poradzą. Tydzień później bliźniaki znalazły wyspę na której zbudowały dom. Mieczyk: Złapię coś do jedzenia. Szpadka: Dobra. Mieczyk pogwizduje i nagle: Mieczyk: Chej. Okazuje się, że to dziewczyna. Boi się i jest brudna. Mieczyk: Chej, nie buj się, chcę ci pomuc. Kim jesteś? Dziewczyna: Jestem Zefira, mam 17 lat. Mieszkałam spokojnie w wiosce, do czasu aż mój ojciec nie znalazł mi kogoś za kogo niechciałam wyjść więc uciekłam. Mieczyk: Spokojnie nic ci jóż nie grozi. Nie zechciała byś ze mną zamieszkać? Zefira: Bardzo chętnie. Mieczyk: A tak wogule mam na imię MIeczyk. Po powrocie Szpadka: Co tak długo i co to za dziewczyna? Mieczyk: Ma na imię Zefira i uciekła z wioski. Szpadka: Miło mi Mieczyk: Czuj się tu jak u siebie w domu. Zefira: Dziękuję, jesteście dla mnie tacy mili...Aaaa!!! Mieczyk: Co, coś nie tak? Zefira: Co to jest? Mieczyk: A to, to jest nasz smok Wym i Jot. No choć nie buj się. Zefira''' (Dotyka smoka)' : Łał. Szpadka: Myślę, że to będzie początek pięknej przyjaźni. Tymczasem u Czkawki Czkawka: Mieczyk! Szpadka!... Co to? Szczerbatek łap to. '(O nie)' Tydzień później Mieczyk: Chcesz mieć swojego smoka? Zefira: No jasne. Mieczyk: No to wybieraj. Zefira: Eee...tego Mieczyk: Zębiróg, dobry wybór. Żeby go złapać, musisz zdobyć zaufanie obu głów. Masz tu ryby. Zefira podchodzi powoli do smoka, on się zbliża, ona wyciąga do niego rękę, on ją obwąchuje, ona się boi, MIeczyk prowadzi jej dłoń dalej.Smok jej ufa, a Zefira się rumieni. Zefira: To było...no...nie mówmy co tu zaszło. Mieczyk: Ok,jak chcesz go nazwać? Zefira: Niech będzie Wrzask i Piorun. Wieczorem Mieczyk: Jeszcze nie śpisz,powinnaś pożądnie wypocząć. Zefira: Wiesz, nigdy tego nikomu nie mówiłam,ale jak miałam 4 lata moja mama popłynęła i nie wróciła,dlatego co noc ją wspominam. Mieczyk: Moja matka niestety zmarła. Zefira '(wzdycha)' : Przykro mi.'(płacze)' MIeczyk dotyka jej ręki,wpatrują się w siebie i Mieczyk ją całuje. Mieczyk: Zefira? Zefira:Tak? Mieczyk: Kocham cię. Zefira: No...ja...eee...też cię kocham.(całują się) Ale jak my to powiemy Szpadce? Mieczyk: Nie musimy. Na Berg Astrid: I co? Czkawka' (pokazuje chełmy bbliźniaków)' Śledzik: Myślisz,że one...? Czkawka: Nie wiem. Mieśąc później Szpadka jóż wie,że Mieczyk i Zefira są razem. Szpadka: Sto lat sto lat bratku. Mieczyk: A no tak zapomniałem. Zefira: No to wszystkiego najlepszego. '(całuje go)' Mieczyk: Lecimy gdzieś? Zefira: Pewnie. Szpadka: Świetnie,lećcie sobie! Mieczyk: Ale o co ci chodzi? Szpadka: Nie ważne. '(płacze i ucieka)' Zefira: Lecimy? Mieczyk: Poczekaj. Mieczyk znalazł Szpadkę przy klifie i zachodzie słońca. Szpadka: Czego chcesz? Mieczyk: Chciałem cię przeprosić. Szpadka: Nawet niewiesz jak to jest być takim samotnym. Mieczyk: Niejesteś samotna,masz Wyma i Jota. Szpadka: Wiesz,chyba masz rację. '(tuli brata) 'W sumie nasz smok też jest pewnie samotny. Mieczyk: Masz rację. Zefira: A teraz możemy jóż lecieć? Mieczyk: Tak teraz możemy,chcę ci pokazać moje ulubione miejsce. Po dotarciu thumb|204px|Miejsce do którego MIeczyk zabrał Zefire Zefira: Łał. Mieczyk: co nie. Następnego dnia MIeczyk udał się na łąkę,gdzie rosły najpiękniejsze róże Mieczyk '(do siebie) ''': Tak niebieskie będą dobre. Po powrocie Mieczyk: Zefira mam dla ciebie najleprze róże jakie znalazłem. Zefira: Dziękuję.Choć tylko cicho. Mieczyk: Czy to jest... Zefira: Tak zostałeś ojcem chłopca i dziewczynki. Mieczyk: Łał. Jak im damy na imię? Zefira i MIeczyk myślą: Nie,nie Zefira i MIeczyk: Topór(on) i Blizna(ona) Pięć lat później Mieczyk: Topór,gdzie twoja siostra? Topór: Blizna? Na góże. Szpadka: Cześć. Mieczyk i Zefira: Chej. Topór i Blizna: Ciocia! Szpadka: Chej kogo ja tu widzę. Topór: Masz coś dla nas ciociu? Mieczyk: Topór. Szpadka: Spokojnie,mam coś dls was. To jaja śmiertników. Topór: Mamo możemy. Blizna: Proszę. Zefira: Dobrze,ale pod warunkiem,że będziecie się nimi opiekować. Blizna: Dobrze mamo. Po tygodniu Blizna: Topór,pacz wykluwają się,wykluwają. Topór i Blizna: Ooo. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach